1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hook and bracketing means for demountably hanging a plurality of novelty items in spaced relationship to each other from the rear view mirror located in the interior of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Young automobile owners throughout the country have long exhibited a custom of hanging various novelties from a neck supporting the rear view mirror of an automobile. It is not unusual to see several novelties including a high school graduation tassel, miniature dolls, puppets, rosary beads and articles of underclothing all clumped together and hanging from the singular neck supporting the rear view mirror. Usually the owner of the automobile takes pride in the display of these personal articles and novelties but hangs them all together in a cluttered fashion from the single supporting neck of the rear view mirror because of the absence within the interior especially with newer model automobiles of protruding knobs or other devices unto which to hang and display these items. Other drivers have even resorted to using the neck of the rear view mirror to hang their sunglasses as well. Various novelty companies have sprung up and are presently in existence solely for the manufacture of soft cushiony objects such as large dice and foam rubber balls connected by a piece of rope, for example.
Since at least the 1960's various means using magnets for general attachment have been available. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,235 was issued to Daline for a perforated display panel with magnetic attachment means. This invention provided a display board including a perforated panel wherein attachment plug members are mounted in selected holes and are magnetically held therein. In 1961 U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,082 was issued to A. L. Harris for a magnetic support which employs ring magnets to attach a variety of objects or holders or brackets to metallic surfaces. Later, in 1964 U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,207 entitled "Separable Drapery and Curtain Hanger" was issued to Breslow. This invention provided a hanger construction readily attachable to a supporting object and having a separable connection so that after mounting, the hanger itself could be removed from the drapery or curtain and be replaced as desired. Also, in 1964 U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,190 was issued to R. M. Miller for a "Magnetic License Bracket". The invention was a combination hook and magnetic bracket for temporarily attaching license plates to automobiles.
In 1966, U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,179 was issued to J. M. Margulis for a "Wall and Ceiling Hanger". The invention was an improved wall and ceiling hanger rotably mounted for correct positioning when applied to a wall or ceiling and adapted to be fastened to a wall or ceiling by any suitable means, for example, magnetic, adhesive or screw fastening. In 1967 U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,277 was issued to O. A. Gaudino for a "Coin, Key and Paper Holder Mountable on Dash Board". The invention provided a mechanical apparatus, mountable on a dash board on a magnet and readily removable, in which could be inserted one's pocket or purse change and at the same time provide a display means for a driver to observe, have available coins for parking and vending machines and the like.
In the next decade, in particular, in 1973 U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,550 was issued to Kollitz for a "Spring Clip Device". This invention provides a spring loaded clip device, including a main body to which there is attached a second body, and having disposed there between a spring means. The second body is adapted with a leaf spring which is attached to the upper side of the second body and which forceably engages the main body on the under side thereof.
The novel invention addresses the problem of how to provide a practical means for displaying in spaced relationship to one another a variety of light weight novelty items usually and customarily hung from the neck of the rear view mirror of an automobile. The novel invention especially recognizes a need in the marketplace among young couples who for example own one car and desire to prominently display, for example, their respective graduation tassels, in combination with a variety of other miniature items spaced apart from one another such that each is distinctly visible and distinguishable from the other.
The novel invention has addressed the above need as will be readily understood in the description of the present invention.